


Sandwiches

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [43]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Also Twosomes, Crack, Dream Home, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome, Gay, Gen, Lesbian, M/M, MerAdd, Multi, Other, Really the whole rainbow, Slash, This fic is a LOT of things..., Threesome, meddison, sandwhiches, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey really likes sandwiches. She also really likes to be in the middle of human sandwiches. This is the story about all of those sandwiches. Slight AU. Rated M. 3somes.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang, Preston Burke/Cristina Yang, Rose/Derek Shepherd
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/gifts), [winter_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_machine/gifts), [Sitalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitalia/gifts), [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meredith/Derek/Addison/Mark, she's going to regret this later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114628) by [lone_lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly). 
  * Inspired by [Tossed Around Like Sea Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109155) by [StephyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephyInsanity/pseuds/StephyInsanity). 
  * Inspired by [Ideal Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791042) by [winter_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_machine/pseuds/winter_machine). 
  * Inspired by [Move Over, Derek!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399436) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [3way Gone Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632695) by authorjazmyne. 
  * Inspired by [Reactions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524905) by [Sitalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitalia/pseuds/Sitalia). 
  * Inspired by [Unhinged (AddisonandDerekandMark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531909) by [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek). 
  * Inspired by [Sex and Caring in Seattle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157220) by [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/pseuds/Bluefall). 
  * Inspired by [Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633868) by Fox1013. 
  * Inspired by [Nasty Naughty Not-Nurses Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752674) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [Green and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641839) by Michelle K.. 



> Gifted to AddisonAddek who I think might get a kick out of this, and also the other authors of some amazing 3-way and 4-way works from around here involving our protagonists, your stories are all in the inspired works section!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey really likes sandwiches. She always has, (and she probably always will).

_Author's Note:_

This is written for FireworkScrubCap who mentioned that I'm not always very kind to Derek Shepherd in my fanfiction, which I realize is true, to a fault.

Here's one where Derek gets to still be McDreamy, as well as the permanent 3Way fanfiction that no one ever asked for…

Good luck and see you all in the comments!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Sandwiches**

* * *

_Meredith Grey really likes sandwiches. She also really likes to be in the middle of human sandwiches. This is the story about all of those sandwiches. Slight AU. Rated M. 3somes._

* * *

**Chapter 1: 2005-2008**

* * *

_Meredith Grey really likes sandwiches. She always has, (and she probably always will)._

In fact, when she was little all she wanted to eat were sandwiches and that was perfectly acceptable to Dr. Ellis Grey, Meredith's mother, because she was a busy surgeon and she didn't have time to make fancy lunches.

Meredith would always eat sandwiches for her lunch, and Ellis Grey, her mother, would make them for her only long enough for her to be old enough to make them herself.

Denny Duquette died and Meredith made sandwiches for days because she didn't know what else to make and she can't cook and she says that sandwiches are comfort food.

_Sandwiches are Meredith Grey's comfort food…_

And she makes them for her intern friends, Izzie Stevens, George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Cristina Yang, and also Callie Torres who lived in her house also, as they mourn the death of that beloved patient.

* * *

The first time that Meredith Grey experienced being inside of a human sandwich was when she found out that her boyfriend Derek Christopher Shepherd had an estranged wife, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery(-Shepherd).

When Addison walked up to Meredith and called her "the woman who's been screwing my husband," Meredith took a leap of faith and said proudly "I am".

And then Meredith went on to say Addison must be "the McHot leggy and fabulous person that my boyfriend's been hiding from me, to keep her in his back pocket, and greedily have both of us all to himself,".

Meredith hadn't expected Addison to go with it but she did, and she hadn't expected Derek to go with it but he did.

Addison said something like, "well, this is cozy, can I join in? Or are you two not into threesomes?" with a quip one day by the elevator.

And Derek explained that he and Addison already had been one time, with the guy Addison later cheated with, Mark Everett Sloan.

When Meredith asked why he counted that as cheating if they'd already had a 3way between them all, Derek just shrugged and Addison just shrugged and Addison asked again if the two of them were into threesomes.

Derek shrugged and looked between the two of them and said he'd be okay with it.

Addison and Derek then both stared at Meredith and asked her what she wanted.

It took less than a second for Meredith Grey to start nodding and for them both to confirm her answer.

That night, Addison and Derek took Meredith home to Derek's trailer and they all fell asleep together after an evening of caring and sex.

They were a throuple in their own right and they were all happy.

They each dated two people and were dated back by two people and they never fully explained this to their confused bosses, Richard Webber, and Miranda Bailey. 

They adopted a dog together and called him Doc or sometimes, McDog.

At some point, Derek and Addison got a divorce so Meredith wouldn't feel like a permanent dirty mistress.

They all rode the ferry boats all day one time on the weekend together.

They ate sandwiches at Meredith's house because they wanted to taste the Grey girls' cooking and they didn't snicker when she said shyly that sandwiches were all she had to answer.

_Sandwiches are Meredith Grey's comfort food._

And Meredith Grey loved to share them with her human-sandwich partners; Derek and Addison.

* * *

Meredith left them both at once after Cristina Yang's failed wedding to Preston Burke.

Addison had confessed to her that she's moving on to LA and Meredith says she doesn't know if she can date Derek without her.

Meredith is sad and Addison holds her and Meredith comforts Addison about the fact that she probably can't conceive children.

They stay together like that, in the supply closet, for hours just kissing and touching and offering each other as much love as they can before it's all gone.

Addison leaves the next day for California and Meredith tries with only Derek but she finds it so hard.

Meredith leaves Derek after Addison left her(them), as she calls off her best friend and person's wedding and she's all alone for the first time in what feels like forever.

Meredith went from two lovers to none in one day and she makes sandwiches for eons to get over it all.

_Sandwiches are Meredith Grey's comfort food._

And Meredith Grey makes them also for Cristina Yang as she realizes Preston Burke is never coming back for her, after she and Cristina share Cristina's honeymoon in Hawaii.

(Meredith and Cristina hooked up multiple times over their vacation, but decided that they were better off as friends once they returned to the USA).

* * *

Meredith takes Derek back again, eventually, even though it's not the same without Addison.

Cristina finds this military dude they call "G.I. Joe," who is actually called Owen Hunt and he's at least better than Burke for Cristina albeit far from perfect.

When Owen chokes Cristina by accident or when he plays 'hot and cold,' Cristina ends up in Meredith's bed and Derek stays there anyway.

It's different, of course, because Meredith only sleeps with Derek and Cristina only separately sleeps with Owen Hunt.

But it's still something to Meredith, that for the first time since Addison left for LA, Meredith finds herself in a nice human-sandwich arrangement to go to sleep in her bed again.

Meredith still gets to be the middle spoon while she dreams and that's enough for her for a while, even though she desperately misses Addison Montgomery.

So when Derek asked Meredith what she wants in a dream home she insisted on a room for Cristina as well.

Derek found his own other love interest in this Nurse who is named Rose.

Meredith asks Rose if she wants to come home with both of them and Rose is rather confused at the offer. Derek tries to explain it to her, to no avail.

Addison comes back to Seattle at some point for a consultation through all this and accidentally calls nurse Rose a McRebound.

After all of them, (all of them being Derek, Meredith, Rose, Addison and also Mark Sloan), end up being in an elevator together, Mark jokes to Derek that maybe he "wishes he'd taken the stairs right about now," and they all sort of laugh awkwardly.

Derek doesn't explain what he and Meredith and Addison had once had together, because he knows that Mark might be jealous and he's not sure how to break it to his best friend that a four-way might just be too much for them, even if Derek and Mark had also hooked up in the past, (they actually tried it just one time the 4-way, and it was fun but not something that Meredith, Derek, and Addison all wanted to continue).

_Sandwiches are Meredith Grey's comfort food._

For that one night that Addison spent in Seattle, Meredith invited her and Derek over just for old time's sake and they ate sandwiches in the kitchen and had sex in the living room.

They fell asleep the three of them in a tangle of limbs in Meredith's bed and when Meredith wakes up briefly in the night she sighs contentedly and wishes with all that she has that Addison would find a reason between the two of them to stay longer or maybe even forever in Seattle again...

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Yes, this is a rather ridiculous premise and a thin extended metaphor.

We're just going with this.

And yes this is all in the past tense…

Let me know what you think!

Have a good day!

See you in the comments!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!
> 
> This was also inspired by a line in "Sex and Caring in Seattle," by Bluefall, when someone says to Meredith after she had slept with both Addison and Derek on two distinctly separate occasions and enjoyed it, "Why don't you just move into The Shepherd's Trailer and call it a day?" And so I thought I would write an entire fanfiction about that alternatively happening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nasty Naughty Not-Nurses Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752674) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
